militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Aaron R. Fisher
|death_date= |birth_place=Lyles, Indiana |death_place= |placeofburial= |image= Aaron R. Fisher.jpg |allegiance= United States |branch= |serviceyears= 1911 - 1947 |rank= Captain (1919) Chief Warrant Officer (1947) |commands= |unit= 366th Infantry Regiment |battles= World War I |awards= Distinguished Service Cross Croix de Guerre Purple Heart Mexican Service Medal World War I Victory Medal Army Commendation Medal }} Aaron R. Fisher was a Lieutenant in the United States Army in World War I, and a recipient of the Distinguished Service Cross. Fisher was born in 1892 at Lyles, Indiana. His father, Benjamin Fisher, had served with the United States Colored Troops during the American Civil War, and Aaron enlisted in the Army in 1911.Biography display, "Indiana's Heroic Son."Indiana War Memorial Museum. He had risen to the rank of Sergeant before deploying to Europe. Fisher received a commission as a "Second Lieutenant of Infantry" dated 1 June 1918, in the 366th Infantry Regiment of the 92nd Infantry Division. Fisher was awarded the Distinguished Service Cross for his "extraordinary heroism in action" in battle on 3 September 1918. The citation reads : The President of the United States of America, authorized by Act of Congress, July 9, 1918, takes pleasure in presenting the Distinguished Service Cross to Second Lieutenant (Infantry) Aaron R. Fisher, United States Army, for extraordinary heroism in action while serving with 366th Infantry Regiment, 92d Division, A.E.F., near Lesseux, France, 3 September 1918. Lieutenant Fisher showed exceptional bravery in action when his position was raided by a superior force of the enemy by directing his men and refusing to leave his position, although he was severely wounded. He and his men continued to fight the enemy until the latter were beaten off by counterattack. Furthermore, since Fisher's stand was made in support of America's French allies, the French Army bestowed on him the Croix de Guerre with gold star, acknowledging him as "an officer of admirable courage." Following the war, Black Officers who elected to stay in the service were given Warrant Officer rank as a matter of policy. Fisher, however, was promoted to Captain in the United States Army Reserve. He was discharged as a commissioned officer on 17 March 1919, but re-enlisted as a First Sergeant. Fisher continued to serve as an ROTC instructor, notably at Wilberforce University. His students included Medal of Honor recipient John R. Fox. Fisher retired as a chief warrant officer in 1947. After his retirement from the Army he lived in Xenia, Ohio and served as a civilian employee at Wright-Patterson Air Force Base in Ohio. In 1961, he received a certificate of service from Air Force Secretary Eugene M. Zuckert, honoring "Fifty Years of faithful Federal service." Notes Awards *Distinguished Service Cross *Purple Heart *Army Commendation Medal *Croix de Guerre with gold star (France) *Mexican Service Medal *Victory Medal *American Defense Service Medal *American Campaign Medal *World War II Victory Medal Category:1892 births Category:American military personnel of World War I Category:Buffalo Soldiers Category:People from Indiana in World War I Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Service Medal (United States) Category:United States Army officers Category:Year of death missing